


Strange Frequency

by dizzzylu



Series: Mating Games Submissions [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His name isn't the point. The point is his hands are huge and his body is heavy and his mouth is working a massive bruise into Stiles' neck, just over the pulse. With the throbbing music drowning out the thoughts in Stiles' head, he's getting exactly what he needs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> Week five's challenge was to select one of thirteen pictures for inspiration. I chose [this one](http://i.imgur.com/WYPkxW8.jpg) which is mostly SFW. It's suggestive, but there is no explicit nudity. (TBH, I'm not sure I'm a judge for what's SFW and what is not. I usually only consider blatant nudity as NSFW -- boobs, vagina, dick, etc. There is none of that here, but still be wary, I guess?)

His name is Evan. Or maybe it's Aaron. Might be Owen. But his name isn't the point. The _point_ is his hands are huge and his body is heavy and his mouth is working a massive bruise into Stiles' neck, just over the pulse. With the throbbing music drowning out the thoughts in Stiles' head, he's getting exactly what he needs.

Only, he doesn't need it in the middle of the dance floor in a bar three towns over.

Stiles licks his lips in an attempt to say something, but his mouth is dry and the wall feels really good at his back, holding him up where Evan-Aaron-Owen (definitely Evan. Probably.) keeps pushing at him.

It's kind of weird, how it's like a fight, Stiles' fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sweat-damp tank top Evan's wearing, fingertips skidding over slick skin. Evan has Stiles' hips pinned to the wall, clinging heavy enough to make Stiles' knees wobble, but all Stiles wants to do is lean into it. To get some pressure on his dick either with Evan's leg or hand or body. It doesn't matter, Stiles just _needs_.

"Gotta get outta here," Stiles slurs, tilting his head to the side, giving Evan room to find a new spot, to lick along the tendon and bite at the hinge of Stiles' jaw. His hands squeeze Stiles' hips once.

"Got a place," Evan says, his voice dark and low. "Not far."

Stiles nips at Evan's mouth, sharp and fast, then licks his lips again to find a hint of copper there. "What are you waiting for?"

: : :

The house isn't huge, but it has a certain charm with its attic back lit by the gibbous moon. Stiles likes how it's in the middle of nowhere; no one to hear him scream.

(A voice in his head tells him that's not a good thing, but that voice is accompanied by Very Angry Eyebrows, so Stiles is going to ignore it for awhile yet.)

For as much as they didn't touch in the car, Evan is on Stiles' now, hands slipping underneath Stiles' t-shirt, pushing it up and up until it's off, dropped to the floor by his feet. The cool air feels good on Stiles' overheated skin, until Evan's hands are back, palming Stiles' sides, teasing his nipples, fingernails dragging over his ribs. It makes Stiles' skin feel too tight and he writhes, hands pushing at Evan's shoulders.

"Bed?" Stiles pants in between long, drugging kisses. His mouth is wet and raw, and there's a thigh between his legs for him to grind against. _Finally_.

"Upstairs." Evan pulls Stiles close, hands fumbling at Stiles' zipper, and turns him. Stiles has to blink to make the stairs come into focus, then moans as a hand wraps around his dick, warm through thin cotton, and he looks down to find his jeans in a puddle at his feet, the head of his dick nudging above the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"You plan on losing any clothes tonight?" Stiles asks from over his shoulder, the arch of his brow faltering when Evan's thumb drags a circle around Stiles' slit. "Keep doing that," Stiles stutters, "and we'll never make it up the stairs."

Evan chuckles, nudging Stiles forward. "Who says I want to?"

The trip up is difficult, with Evan biting bruises into Stiles' neck and shoulders, his hands on Stiles' chest, tweaking Stiles' nipples. At this point, Stiles is so turned on he can't see straight, so of course he stumbles at the top, catching himself on the wall before he faceplants on the floor. Evan's so close, he missteps, too, stopping his fall with a crushing grip on Stiles' hips, his body draped all along Stiles' back. 

In this position, Stiles can feel Evan's dick through his jeans, hot and hard, nestled against Stiles' ass. Stiles moans and rocks into it, head tilted back until he can nip at Evan's chin. He's rewarded with another thrust, this one a little rougher. Stiles' eyes roll into the back of his head. 

"Oh my _god_ ," he says, the words thick and rough. "You gotta-- I can't--" his hips roll, restless, and he's reaching back to grab anything he can; Evan's hair or neck, the shirt he's wearing.

Evan's hand slips from Stiles' hip to his stomach and then into his boxer briefs. His grip is firm and his voice sly as he says, "Let's take the edge off, yeah?"

Stiles doesn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was going to school to be a landscape designer (HA. HA HA. HA.), my design teacher told us that, when presenting a design to a client, we should never admit our mistakes. Which is an excellent piece of advice, considering I am FOREVER pointing out my own faults to anybody who will listen. I'm ignoring it in this case, though, because (a) how many people really read Stiles/OMC? (though omg, I love you for reading this! THANK YOU!) and (b) I've always been a rebel.
> 
> So here's the deal. This was supposed to be Deucalion/Stiles, where Deucalion is 'Duke' and picking up Stiles in a bar to sex him up for info. When I tried writing that, it turned out way too long, and there was no way I could cut it down to the required word count (500 - 750) and still get the intent through, so I changed a few things around to make it a random hook-up on Stiles' part, 'cuz he would totally do that (my head canon) since nobody else in the Hills is getting all up on that. Poor bb.
> 
> I'm [dizzzylu](http://dizzzylu.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
